Emmydisney17's Strawberry Shortcake
by emmydisney17
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake has always been kept in the care of her mother and sister, never once straying to far from them. Blueberry Muffin has always remained up in her treehouse home while her father Nigel the Cockatoo uses the magic of her hair to make himself younger whenever he begins to age. When their lives colide in their first adventure nothing will ever be the same ever again.
1. Prolouge

**Song: Healing Incantation (Disney's Tangled)**

* * *

**Emmydisney17's Strawberry Shortcake**

The story starts with a bird's eye few of a vast forest with trees as far as they eye could see and a voice narrated _"This is the story of how i nearly died... But don't worry it's actually a pretty fun story and truthfully it's not even mine, this is the story about two sisters named Strawberry Shortcake and Blueberry Muffin. And it all starts, with a fairy ring and a bush."_

The camera zoomed into the woods and stops in front of a glowing fairy ring and from the center of it a bush grows out of it, one that sported lots of berries of all kinds.

_"Once upon a time, a bush sprouted out of the ground, right in the middle of a fairy circle, and the bush was no ordinary bush, for it grew various of diffrent berries that was pretty unnatural for any plant to do. Why? Because it was magical."_

_"Oh, and see that old bird there? You mind wanna remember him, he's kinda importent."_

The scene turns to night as rushes past us and comes to a stop once it reveals a beautiful town with people and their pets walking around as they all continued their evening.

_"Ah, here we are. Time pasted sence and a hop, skip and a hike away there was a town called Vaniville Town and everyone there has normal lives. However there was one problem it seemed to have; an outbreak of a human illness known as Ebola."_

Inside a hospital doctors were tending to those who had fallen ill of Ebola and most of them weren't faring to well while others had it worse. Inside a hospital room a lone little girl wearing a pink dress, pink shoes and a straw hat on top her honey brown hair was tearing up as her blue eyes turned red. Her name was Serena (Pokemon) and Her mother, her only parent, was sick and if she didn't recover soon then she would die and Serena would become an orphan forever.

_"See that girl? She's importent too, in fact you could say she's one of the keystones who started the whole adventure. Her name was Serena and she was about to lose her mother... but she didn't want that to happen."_

Serena then put on a coat, grabbed her little black flashlight, a white painted wagon and marched off into the woods all alone as she set off to find the faires. Once she did they talked to her and she walked down a dark path to find the Berry bush.

_"Serena, dispite being a little kid, went off into the woods all alone and found the faries who told her that there was a berry bush that could heal all the sick people in the hospital, even her mother so she set off to find it."_

Meanwhile The old bird, a cockatoo named Nigel (Rio 2), uncovered the bush from under and old sheet and it's berries shined brightly as he smiled evilly.

"_Ah, here we all, you see instead of sharing this gift of nature, this 'pretty bird' Nigel the Cockatoo, hourded it's powers and used it to keep himself young for years. And all he had to do was sing a special song. Just listen."_

**Nigel: Flower, gleam and glow,**

**Let your power shine,**

**Make the clock reverse,**

**Bring back what once was mine,**

**What once was mine...**

As Nigel sang the magic of the berry bush's berries shined brightly in a vast rainbow of colors and Nigel started to turn younger with his feathers becoming shinier and his wings become stronger. In no time Nigel transformed from an old elderly bird to a handsome young cockatoo within a mere few seconds.

"_Alright, you get the picture; he sings to it, he turns young. Creepy, i know."_

Nigel sighed in satisfaction but then he heard someone coming. He covered the bushes with the sheets and flew away. However the sheets blew away due to the wind and covered Nigel as he yelped in surprise. As he struggled to get out Serena came and found the bush. She was so happy she wasted no time in picking every single berry off of the bush and placing them in her wagon.

By the time Nigel finally got out of the sheet he was shocked to find the bush was nore bare, plucked of all it's magical fruits and Serena was pulling the wagon filled with the berries back to her hometown. He snarled angrily and flew away after her, keeping his distance as he spied on her.

Serena took the berries back to the hospital and the doctors fed them to the sick people, making them feel better within a full half hour.

_"The Magic of the magical berry bush healed everyone and they were all so happy that Serena had gotten them they hailed her a hero. When she got home with her mother shortly after she took out the remaining berries she had been saving, a strawberry and a blueberry, and planted their seeds in a flower pot, once she watered them she got a very big surprise."_

We see Serena pouring water into a flower pot before two seedings suddenly popped up and grew into very tall plants that reached her face as she gasped and said "Pretty! Mommy lookie!" Serena's mother ran to her daughter's side as the plants bloomed into a pink and a blue flower and inside the middle of the flowers were baby girls. The one in the pink flower had magenta hair, bright green eyes and wore pink footie pajamas and the one in the blue flower had blue hair, bright blue eyes and wore blue footie pajamas. And they were to be named Strawberry Shortcake and Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake Berry Bitty Adventures)

The babies cooed and giggled as their new mother picked them up and smiled at them and Serena giggled happily.

_"Yep, not what you'd expect plants to do but that's what happened. At least it wasn't from a stork or a cabbage. But dispite them being small Serena and her mother knew they would be able to care for the new members of the family. And like that everyone was happy... but then that moment ended."_

The day changed into night as a soft breeze blew into Serena's room. With the window wide open it gave Nigel the perfect chance to swoop in and look around before he noticed the two tiny cribs on top of the dresser and flew right next to them. He peered inside to see Baby Strawberry and Baby Blueberry asleep in their cribs. Nigel sang his song and to his amazement the infants hair started to glow just like the berry bush!

He then tried to gently touch Strawberry's hair and he began to grow young. Just when he was halfway done Strawberry suddenly woke up and started to cry, startling the bird as he nearly fell over and lost some of his youth in the progress. Blueberry started to cry too and he knew he didn't have enough energy left in him to take two at once so he just decided to simply take one.

He grabbed Blueberry's crib just as Serena turned on the lights and watched in shock as Nigel, with Baby Blueberry in his talons, laughed evily and flew out the window with Blueberry into the night.

_"Nigel broke into the house, took Blueberry and just like that was gone in a flash. Serena and her mother searched everywhere but they couldn't find the cockatoo because he had retreated back into the woods and inside an abandoned treehouse he raised Blueberry as his own child."_

Five years pass and we enter a dark looking treehouse in the middle of the night as a light shined from the inside. We go through one of the windows to see a five year old Blueberry singing Nigel's song as he brushed her hair with his talons

**Blueberry: Heal what has been hurt,**

**Change the fate's desine,**

**Save what has been lost,**

**Bring back what once was mine,**

**What once was mine.**

As Blueberry sang Nigel's youth returned thanks to her glowing blue hair and sighed as his energy returned and he kept brushing her hair.

_"Nigel had found his new magic berry bush, but this time he was determined to keep it hidden."_

"Why can't i go outside?" Blueberry asked

"The Outside world is filled with terrible beasts my dear, who would love to devour little girls like you who wander away from home for far to long. You must remain up here where you will be safe, understand my little berry?"

"Yes daddy." Blueberry said

_"But the wooden walls of the treehouse couldn't hide everything. Each night before she went to sleep Blueberry would go out to the window and watch the lights of the town sparkle like stars in the sky or ripples in the water, dreaming of the day she would go out and see the wonders of the world. And she wasn't the only one."_

Alone in the treehouse since Nigel was away Blueberry climbed up some stacked toy blocks that worked like stairs and sat down on the window seal, looking out into the world outside, and mostly Vaniville Town, hoping that one day she would get to see the world and meet friendly people who would love to be her friend. Meanwhile, five year old Strawberry was sitting on the window seal of her house too, only she was looking outside behind locked windows and humming a song while her big sister Serena slept away in her bed.

_"Ever since they were seperated both of the little girls had big dreams of exploring the outside world, and neither of them knew it but one day those dreams would guide them back together. But they wouldn't know it yet."_


	2. Strawberry's Longing

**Song: These Solid Walls (Aladdin Broadway Musical; Palace Walls)**

* * *

**Strawberry's Longing**

Ten years had came and went since Blueberry and Strawberry was born and due to Nigel taking Blueberry away Strawberry grew up inside her giant like house hold without her sister, or even ever knowing she had one. Serena's mother, named Grace, knew that the story of her missing sister would be to heartbreaking to tell to the little tiny girl so she made Serena promise never to tell her about it.

Grace had also made sure her house was child proof, or rather Miniature child proof, to make sure nobody would harm Strawberry. They kept her inside and homeschooled her and like any other family they took very good care of Strawberry and loved her no differently from any one else. But they did worry about accidently stepping on her time to time.

Strawberry grew up to be a sweet and cherry little girl with a love of baking and nature. Grace made Strawberry her very own kitchen out of her old doll set and gave it to her little daughter on her sixth birthday and she had been baking ever since.

Right now Serena, who was older and wore a pink hat with a black ribbon on it, a black sleeveless top with a white collar, a red skirt, long black socks and black shoes, was looking for Strawberry Shortcake as she called out "Strawberry! Strawberry where are you?"

Serena looked for her little sister before she looked in a room and saw the little girl, who could sit perfectly in the palm of your hand, was feeding the pet fish in the tank.

She was a nine, going on ten, year old girl with green eyes, long magenta/red hair that reached her waist and she wore a strawberry pink themed hat on her head, a white top that had two green diamonds and a strawberry, under a pink strawberry like dress, striped green and white stockings and pink shoes. Her name was Strawberry Shortcake (From her Merchandise).

"Here you go fishes," Strawberry said as she fed the fish in the tank.

"Oh Strawberry, there you are." Serena said

"Serena, what is it?" Strawberry said

"Mom wanted me to tell you that I have to keep a close eye on you while she's away at her friend's birthday party." Serena said

"Why aren't you going?" Strawberry asked "You love parties as much as I do."

"This party is only for adults and i'm still to young to attend one." Serena said "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you to keep you out of trouble."

"And you always do your berry best." Strawberry said "But why don't we do something special today? We could go outside and have a picnic!"

"Uh, Strawberry, I know a picnic sounds fun but Mom's still a bit traumatized about what happened when I talked her into letting you come downtown to join my friends with their daily jog around down. You were nearly stepped on several times! An not by just human feet alone."

"But it was a berry good thing you saved me before I became a pancake." Strawberry said.

"And mom still has nightmares about it." Serena said "She grounded me for weeks and reminded me about it the whole time. So... you can probably guess that we won't be doing anything outdoors for a long time. Which means I can't take you windsurfing next week... or outside ever again for that matter."

Strawberry frowned and said "Oh... ok."

Serena picked up Strawberry and took her out of the room as she said "I'm so sorry." She took Strawberry to their bedroom, where Strawberry's bed was perched on top of her dresser next to the open window and placed her on top of her small tissue stuffed bed and left. As she did she turned back at frowned. She wished she could tell her little sister why their mother was so overprotective but Strawberry would become sad and upset when she realizes she had a missing sister and didn't tell her about it.

Then she had an idea and said "I know!" she ran out of the room and returned with a bird cage in hand that had a bird inside it. "Maybe you'll feel a little better once you see how well our birdy buddy is recovering."

She placed the bird cage next to the miniature bedroom and Strawberry looked at it to see their patient, which was a dark blue macaw with brown eyes named Blu (Rio franchise). They had discovered Blu when he crashed into their backyard after a storm and he had a broken wing so they asked their mother if they could care for the bird and Grace agreed, but only until his wing was better.

"How are you feeling today blue birdy?" Serena asked

Blu squawked and smiled before Serena petted his head and said "I'm going to go get some milk and cookies for him, be right back!"

As she left Blu turned to Strawberry as he easily opened the cage from the outside with his claw and beak and opened the door before he stood before Strawberry and said "You know, Serena is nice. But I kinda wish she'd stop calling me blue birdy, I makes me feel like i'm being called a baby bird name."

"You can't blame her, she's just cares about you so much, like I do for you." Strawberry said.

Strawberry had never told her mother or Serena but she could talk to animals. She had always had since she was little and used to chat with crickets and ladybugs to pass the time in their garden and the humming birds and swallows in the trees. It was no surprise she had begun talking to Blu once her sister and mother weren't around. She had planned to tell them about it but feared that they wouldn't approve of it or would be jealous of it.

Blu smiled and said "Well, it's a good thing that I have someone here to talk to. Otherwise I might have gone crackers around here once she first fed me crackers. Get it?" Blu chuckled at his own joke and so did Strawberry who said "So, how is you wing?"

"It feels quite better." Blu said "I think I might be able to fly soon."

"That's wonderful news to hear!" Strawberry said with glee "Pretty soon you'll be able to fly in to the air in no time."

"And i'll be able to go back to my family again!" Blu said "I've really missed them! Jewel will be so happy and my kids will be thrilled and..." then he frowned and said "You'll be right here... without me."

"Well, I will miss you so much..." Strawberry said "Oh how I wish I could go."

"Why don't we?" Blu asked "After all my wing is better so... you could hop on my back and..."

"Fly away with you?" Strawberry asked "Oh, I don't know... maybe..."

She was interrupted when she heard voices outside. She looked out the window with Blu and saw Serena talking to some of her friends in class as they said "Hey Serena, still babysitting I see?"

"You know it." Serena said "Mom won't let me go anywhere in the house without her."

"It's a good thing too," One of them said "Little girls like her should stay at home and do nothing but cook and clean and other mommy stuff, it fits her size perfectly. What else can someone her size can do but cook and clean?"

That offended Strawberry. How dare they think all she could do is cook and clean?! That made up her mind and music started to play as she said "Fits my size perfectly? What else can someone her size do but cook and clean?! How dare they!" then she turned away from the window and started to sing.

**Strawberry: Sure they talk about life but it's an act,**

**Only made to throw me,**

**How can they talk about me when truthfully,**

**They don't know me,**

**They just want their own treasure when all Is said and done,**

**It's time for a desperate measure, so I wonder,**

As she sang she looked up and saw posters of Serena's idols from fashion to explorers galore and dreamed about how wonderful it would be to go out and see the world.

**Why shouldn't I fly so far from here,**

**I know the girl I might become here,**

**Sad and confined and always locked behind these solid walls.**

She walked over to her bed and placed herself on it before she fell on her back on the bed. Blu looked over her and said "Well you know Strawberry same say that the outside world might be kinda overwhelming."

"Is that a promise?" Strawberry asked

"But i think it'll do you some good. Otherwise I've never met somebody who just had to get out more!" Blu said as he pulled Strawberry up and danced with her.

**Blu: Told to show devotion every day, with no second guesses,**

**Strawberry: If a new emotion comes my way,**

**Blu: Don't suppress it,**

**Strawberry: What would be your suggestion?**

**Blu: Stand on your own two feet,**

**And ask why a certain question keeps repeating!**

Strawberry and Blu hopped on the window seal and danced around as the wind blew into the room lightly and the sun shined brightly.

**Strawberry: Why shouldn't I fly so far from here?**

**I know the girl I might become here,**

**Fallow your heart or you might end up cold and callous,**

**Blu and Strawberry: Love comes to those who go and find it,**

**Give you a dream then stand behind it,**

**Strawberry: Maybe there's more beyond these solid walls!**

Strawberry and Blu looked at the horizon and saw houses and the local park just a quick bike ride away and Strawberry looked at Blu as he removed his bandages and flexed his wings. He looked at her with a smile and she smiled at him as she looked back at the park for a while.

**What if I dared, what if I tried,**

**Will I be prepared for what's outside?**

**Why shouldn't I fly from here,**

**Something awaits beyond these solid walls!**

The pair danced and sang as the camera zoomed out and show the whole town as we hear them sing.

**Blu and Strawberry: Something waits beyond these solid walls!**

Then the scene went black.


	3. Blueberry's Dream

**Song: When Will my life Begin? (Tangled)**

* * *

**Blueberry's Dream**

Back in the deep heart of the forest Blueberry Muffin had grown up to be a very smart and happy girl who loves to keep everything organized and put everything in it's proper place. The girl also developed a love of books to which Nigel gives her every birthday and holiday (not realizing she stole those from people from the camping spot) and does her best to learn from them as much as she can.

Nigel would often leave Blueberry alone by herself for various amounts of time from an entire day to several weeks. Blueberry used to wait around for him to return and would get very lonely. But then one day she met a pair of rat brothers named Remy and Emilie (both from Ratatouille) who took pity on the little girl and couldn't find it in there hearts to leave her so they decided stay with her and take care of her in Nigel's place. They even gave her the affectionate nickname 'Blue' and Blueberry would call them her big brothers and they adored her just as much as real big brothers.

Right now the sun was shining and inside the treehouse, which was stacked with books and various other stuff, a round brown rat named Emilie was sleeping on top a white pillow which served as his bed when his stomach grumbled. He yawned and sat up as he licked his lips and said "Morning Blue, rise and shine."

He turned to see the rose embodied pink pillow bed that Blueberry always slept on but now it was bare and only had her yellow and blue blanket was there, not the little girl herself.

Emilie quickly sat up and looked around in panic. Whenever Blueberry wandered off she would always get into trouble and he knew he would never forgive himself if she ever got so much as a scratch on her. And neither would Remy. He looked around in a panic until he spotted a little girl reading a pink and white book about cakes that was perched on top of a high shelf.

She was a nine, going on ten, girl with dark blue hair, azure blue eyes and wore a blue and purple knitted headband on her head and a blueberry like accessory on it's side and wore a blue top with a blueberry like button over a spotted blue shirt, a blue skirt with a purple ribbon like belt, green and white striped pantyhose and blue and purple knitted shoes that matched her headband. Her name was Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry franchise) Emilie and Remy's 'little sister' figure and Nigel's 'Adoptive' daughter.

"BLUE!" Emilie cried. He knew that from that height Blueberry would hurt herself and called out "Come down from there!"

Blueberry smiled and said "Ok, I was done reading again."

She hopped on a heart decorated cup and pulled on some string to lower herself down. Once she touched the bottom Emilie happily hugged her tight. Blueberry didn't mind the rat was so overprotective like his brother, he just cared about her so much. He was the youngest after all, despite being bigger then his old brother Remy.

"Oh Emilie, you were really worried about me weren't you?"

"Well... you could have fell." Emilie said "And Remy wouldn't have liked it if you fell and gotten hurt."

"Thanks for caring about me." Blueberry said as she gave the rat a kiss, making him blush red and she said "Come on, let's go eat and then we'll get started on today."

* * *

After breakfast their usual day inside Nigel's Treehouse began. Music began to play as Blueberry and the rats opened the windows to shine some light into their humble home. When the last window was open Blueberry began to sing.

**Blueberry: Seven am the usual morning lineup,**

**Start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean,**

**Polish and wax and laundry and mop and shine up,**

**Sweep again and by then it's like Seven fifth-teen,**

Blueberry began working on the chores with Remy and Emilie helping her as they swept the floor, polished the handles on the windows, mop and do laundry, well Blueberry's laundry since she was the only one who wore clothes. And when they were done Blueberry checked a wristwatch and saw that it was 7:15 and signed.

**And so i'll read the books, or maybe two or three,**

**I'll add a few more pictures in my gallery,**

**I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically,**

**Just wonder when will my life begin?**

Later the girl picked out a few books of hers about acquiring savings (just for fun of course) and began to read them, she sat on a toy block and read them while Remy and Emilie helped her turn the pages, even unstick some since two pages would end up stuck together. Then she drew pictures to hang on the walls with coloring pencils and markers, played a guitar (even through she wasn't good at it), knitted sweaters for Remy and Emilie, cooked pasta and when they were done Blueberry noticed a spot on the wall for a large picture and started to work on it.

**Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking,**

**Paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess,**

**Pottery and Ventriloquy,**

**Candle making,**

**Then i'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!**

After lunch Blueberry and the rats worked on a puzzle together and Blueberry at on the window seal to stretch and sketched a baby bluebird in it's next as it started to fly, then they baked a cupcake together, made paper Mache of themselves, Blueberry spun like a ballerina before she got dizzy and fell over while Remy and Emilie played chess an Blueberry pushed Remy's piece forward, making him win and Emilie shocked. Then Blueberry climbed up a few q-tip made ladders and later made a pair of blue dresses for the rats to wear, which they weren't very pleased about but Blueberry thought they were very cute.

**And i'll re-read the books if I have time to spare,**

**I'll paint the walls some more, i'm sure there's room somewhere,**

**And then i'll just read all of my books over again,**

**Stuck in the same place I've always been,**

**And i'll keep wondering, wondering and wondering and Wondering,**

**When will my life begin?**

Blueberry then read a book about sewing costumes to pass the time and looked around for a place to draw and paint but the whole wall was practically covered in art and then Blueberry went back to doing what she does best, reading and she read for hours on end before he fell backwards and looked at the celling of the treehouse with boredom.

**On every night, those town lights appear, like they had done every single day each year,**

**What is it like? Out there where they glow,**

**Now that I wonder, if dad will finally let me go. **

Blueberry then climbed out to the window that gave her the view of Vaniville Town and looked at it with wide curious eyes as she stared at it for a while before she pinned up her latest artwork, which was of her looking down at the town with her rat brothers and she looked at it with a smile, knowing that sooner or later that piece of her artwork would come true one day, she just knew it.


	4. Strawberry's First Night Out

**Song: A Million Miles Away (Aladdin Broadway Musical)**

* * *

**Strawberry's First Night Out**

Back at Strawberry's home Blu was in Serena's hands as she led the bird outside in the backyard and said "Good bye little blue bird, I wish we could've taken care of you for much longer."

Strawberry, who sat upon her sister's shoulder, wiped her eyes and said "Bye... i'll miss you..."

Blu frowned and knew in his heart he'd miss her too. She remained him of his daughter and that made him love her even more. She had turned down his offer to explore because she was too worried about what her only family would think if she had left without them.

Serena tossed him up and Blu flew away into the air. Strawberry couldn't help but cry as she shed a few tears and Serena gently placed Strawberry in her hands and said "There there Strawberry, I know it's hard but mom said it has to be done."

Serena walked back into the house and Grace gently stroked her littlest daughter's cheek as she grabbed her fingers and sniffled.

"Don't cry sweetie," Grace said "I'm sure he'll be just fine now that he's free."

"I... miss him already." Strawberry sniffled "I wish... I wish I could always be with him..."

"Oh cupcake, don't be like that." Grace said "How about a nice big bowl of ice cream to cheer you up?"

"Alright!" Serena cried.

"Ok." Strawberry sniffled.

* * *

That night everyone was in bed and were already fast asleep. However Strawberry was having a bit of trouble falling asleep. She tossed and turned and when she opened her eyes she signed and remembered Blu and wished she could see him again but knew she couldn't keep him away from his family.

Suddenly there was a swooping sound and something landed next to her bedside. She leaned up and saw Blu, smiling and saying Hey there Strawberry."

"Blu!" Strawberry happily ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Blu hugged her back and said "I missed you so much I couldn't go away without giving you something."

"What's that?" Strawberry asked

"A chance to fly." Blu said "Just one flight with me."

"Well... I don't know..." Strawberry said

Blu smiled warmly at Strawberry and said "Well, answer me this, have you ever imagined what it would be like to take off to new places and never look back?"

"Only every hour of everyday." Strawberry said

"What's stopping us?" Blu said before he helped Strawberry on his back and he perched on the window seal as he began to sing.

**Blu: We can go out flying tonight,**

**Count on the stars to be our guides,**

**We'll simply vanish out of sight,**

**Go wherever the winds decides,**

**There wont be able obligations,**

**Strawberry: Or mothers to obey,**

Blu spread his wing and then took off into the night. Strawberry was a little afraid at first but Blu made sure the flight would be smooth and easy so she wouldn't fall of and she relaxed as they flew around in the air.

**Blu: Cause we'll be a million miles away,**

**Leave everything behind,**

**When you choose to lose yourself who knows what you might find,**

**And once the journey's done, you'll have some faith in me,**

**After a millon miles or so we might feel like we're free,**

Strawberry smiled as they flew and Blu flew over a pond in the local park and she looked over her birdy friend to her their reflections zooming across the river as smiled and hugged the macaw, making him smile happily.

**Strawberry: Maybe we'll travel on the sea,**

**Blu: I'll tend the sails and you can steer,**

**Strawberry: Watch the waves roll on endlessly,**

**Blu: And the horizon disappears.**

**Strawberry: We'll leave all thoughts about the future to some future day,**

The hoisted up high from the pond and straight into the air and flew between the trees.

**Blu and Strawberry: Cause we'll be a million miles away, **

**leave everything behind,**

**When you choose to lose yourself who knows what you might find,**

**And once the journey's done it won't seem quite so far,**

**After a million miles or so, we might find who we are**

**Strawberry: Fallow wherever the wind starts blowing,**

**Blu: A Million miles way, To find that kind of life people dream of knowing,**

**Strawberry: A million miles away!**

As they flew past a tree with a trash can they were unaware they were passing a pair of strange looking creatures as the dug through the trash. The pair stopped scavenging and looked up to see Strawberry and Blu flying up ahead and singing.

**Strawberry and Blu: We'll never turn back we'll just keep on going,**

**Vanishing from view, becoming someone new,**

**We'll be a million miles away, leave everything behind,**

**When you chose to lose yourself who knows what you might find,**

**And once the journey's done, we'll have no need to roam,**

**After a million miles or so we might find out we're home...**

Blu landed on a park bench and helped Strawberry down before they looked up to see the stars twinkling in the sky.

**Strawberry and Blu: After a million miles or so, **

**we might find out...**

**We're home...**

Blu and Strawberry looked at the sky after their song ended and the shadowy creatures sighed and the first one, a female one, said "Oh love, have you ever heard such beautiful singing in all your life?"

"That little fairy has the mot beautiful voice." the male said "We have to show the others."

Meanwhile Blu and Strawberry were looking at the stars and Strawberry sad "Oh Blu, I love it out here. It's so beautiful and calm out here."

"Nice isn't it?" Blu said "And we can do this every night if you want to."

"Really?" Strawberry asked "Well... I'd be delighted."

Blu smiled warmly. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over them and Blu looked up and screamed before he fainted. Strawberry was confused before she turned around... and screamed as a paw shoved her into a small purse!

"HELP! HELP!" Strawberry screamed as she struggled in the bag and the creature ran off along with the other. Blu quickly recovered and heard Strawberry's cries of help

"Hang on, i'll save you!" Blu said as he took off and flew to the rescue. He saw the creatures head into the forest and flew into it to stay on their tail. He knew he had to do something and thought hard about what to do. Then he went to a dive and yelled as loud as he could for his battle cry... that turned into a scream when he realized he couldn't pull up in time to avoid crashing into one of the creature's sacks and...

CRASH!

He landed right into the sack and the creature closed it and made it's way deeper into the darkest part of the forest with Strawberry and Blu in tow. Strawberry pushed her way to he top of the bag and was fearful of what the creature was going to do to her and Blu before she dove back in in fear. She couldn't help but cry as she huddled and shut her eyes tight, hoping that it was a dream until at last everything went black.


	5. Strawberry meets the Forest Monsters 1

**Song: none**

* * *

**Strawberry meets The Forest Monsters Part One**

Time had passed and it was now a bright sunny morning as the rising sun shined and brightened up the forest canopy. The rays of the sun shined brightly and lit up everything in the forest... well, almost everything.

In the side of a mountain, deep in a cave Strawberry Shortcake slept soundly in a matchbox fashioned into a bed. Next to her was Blu, who was sleeping soundly in a bird cage sawing logs.

As he snored on a drop of water fell from the roof of the cave and landed on Blu's beak, making him mumble "No splashing in the public pool..." then he turned and hit his head on the bars and yelped "OUCH!" He got up and said "Uh, what happened?"

He looked around and yelped as he remembered the events that took place last night and, even more to his horror, he was trapped in bird cage!

He began to hyperventilate and he quickly got himself out of the cage and climbed out as he ran over to Strawberry's side shook her gently, trying not to jerk her or shove her off the table they were on since he was close to having a heart attack.

"Strawberry!" He whispered fearfully "Strawberry wake up!"

"Um... Blu?" Strawberry asked as she woke up "What happened?"

"Neighborhood park, monsters, abduction! Ring a bell!?" Blu asked "We've gotta get out of here now!"

Strawberry was about to hop on his back when a faint sound echoed across the cave walls. The sound of someone crying.

"Do you hear that?" Strawberry asked

"Hear what? My heart practically thumping out of my chest?!" Blu asked

"No, listen... it sound like someone is crying." Strawberry said

"Why am I not surprised." Blu said "These savages probably have slaves to torture and... Strawberry what are you doing!?"

Strawberry was climbing down the table by one of it's legs and she replied "I'm going to see if I can find whoever's crying."

Blu felt fearful, like the walls had eye balls and creeps everywhere, as he watched Strawberry walk away to fallow the sound of the crying until he cried "Wait for me!"

He glided over to her side and landed next to her as they fallowed the crying sound, it grew louder and louder as they came closer and closer to the sound of the crying as they past lots of human junk scattered around the cave. The tiny girl and the bird soon heard a voice that said "It's not fair... it's just not fair... what am I going to tell the others?"

"Oh, just listen Blu, whoever it is sounds so very sad." Strawberry said

"Ok here's the plan, we help out then we fly out of here like there's no tomorrow." Blu said before he accidently bumped into a doll that cried out "MAMA! MAMA!"

Blu screamed, bumped into Strawberry and they rolled out into the open and bumped into what felt like legs, catching the attention of whoever was crying. Blu and Strawberry looked up and were shocked to discover that the very person that was crying wasn't a person at all; it was a monster!

The monster was a feline like monster that had yellow and brown fur decked out in spots/strips with long cat like ears with golden earrings on her right ear, brown cat like eyes, a long tail that had a pink tassel like end and wore a pink and white baseball jersey that had been torn and lost most of it's bright luster along with matching shorts and a rainbow colored bracelet on her left arm. Her name was Bella (Generalhyna. Hope you like the monster form I made for you Bella!)

Blu screamed when he saw the Cat like monster and fainted. Strawberry was so scared she couldn't move as her knees knocked and color drained from her face. She had heard stories and rumors about monsters that roamed around the forest but she never would have dreamed of actually meeting one.

Bella bent down and said "Hello there little one, don't be afraid I won't hurt you."

"But why did you take me?" Strawberry asked

"Well... I wanted to show you to the others." Bella said "And I figured such a tiny little thing like you shouldn't be out in the big world all alone."

"I wasn't, I have Blu." Strawberry said

"I noticed." Bella said "But he's not much help to you know is he?"

She picked up Blu and placed him on a desk before she lowered her hand and motioned Strawberry to hop on it. "Go on, don't be afraid... I won't bite."

Strawberry was uneasy but she climbed into her hand anyway and was lifted up onto the desk where Blu was, along with a little bird that trembled a little.

"Oh, how sweet! A baby robin!" Strawberry cooed "Why is he here?"

"Well... he's here because... the poor thing is dying." Bella said sadly, making Strawberry gasp in shock "I tried everything I could think of... but the poor little thing is still knocking at death's door... and it'll break the hearts of my friends once they find out... they adore the little baby bird so much... What would they do when he... goes away?"

Strawberry felt heartbroken too. A poor little baby bird just moments away from death? She couldn't help be shed tears as she said "Oh... poor little thing... can I... pet her?"

Bella nodded and Strawberry wrapped her arms around the bird and shed several sparkling pink tears as she hummed a song to calm her down. The song was of course Nigel's song but she could only remember the tune, not the lyrics. As she sang and her tears soaked into the little bird's skin the magic of her tears healed the baby bird and she tweeted happily as she sang and stretched out her wings.

Strawberry cried happily as she hugged the bird again and said "Oh baby bird! I'm so happy to see you so alive and happy!"

Bella, who had watched the whole thing, and Blu, who had woken up while she was singing, were speechless as the baby bird flew in the air and did a loop-de-loop as Strawberry laughed happily and cried tears of joy.

"How... how did you do that?" Bella asked "Somehow... your tears healed the birdie! Are you... a fairy?"

"No I'm not, I'm just a little girl." Strawberry said "But for some reason, whenever I cry and sing a song for someone who is hurt, they are healed by my tears. Like the time my big sister Serena scraped her knee and I cried for her since she wouldn't be able to have fun and after I cried her knee was healed just like that."

"Wow... you... you have a truly extraordinary gift." Bella said "Is there anything else you can do?"

"I can talk to animals." Strawberry said

"Oh boy, wait till the others see you." Bella said "And don't worry, they won't hurt you."

"What about Blu?" Strawberry asked

"Don't worry about him." Bella said "He's not big enough to make a descent snack anyway."

Upon hearing that Blu fainted dead away and as she smiled as she took Blu into her arms and said "Some just can't take a joke."


	6. Strawberry meets the forest monsters 2

**Song: none**

* * *

**Strawberry meets The Forest Monsters Part Two**

Bella carried Strawberry and Blu, once he had recovered from his fainting spell, into a large room of the cave. Strawberry was in awe as she and Blu gazed around the cave. The cave was covered from head to toe in junk that was arranged in the form of art work, broken glass attached to each other like a mosaic on several spots of the wall and dangling from the wall by colorful and plain bits of string, bits of metal were weld together into artwork like arches and figures and lots of other pieces of art.

"Did you make all of this by yourself?" Strawberry asked

"No, I had help from my husband, and my friends." Bella said "They should be where somewhere..."

As they passed some works of junkyard art from behind a row of stain glass artwork something pink and green passed through the glass behind them, one of the arches moved and blinked it's two eyes, a pair of eyes blinked from broken eyeglasses hanging from a shelf of broken eyeglasses and some yellow striped tentacles moved away from the mops on the floor as the trio passed by.

Strawberry's stomach growled and Bella rubbed her head, nearly knocking her hat off, as she said "You sound hungry little one. I'll see if I can find something fresh for you to eat."

She placed Strawberry on top of a beach bucket and turned to Blu saying "Ok birdy, I need your help. Would you be a dear and go fetch some fresh strawberries from outside? I'm going to keep an eye out for trouble."

Blu nodded his head and said "I'll be right back Strawberry!" And with that he flew away.

Strawberry looked around and saw a doll of a girl dressed like a cheerleader with long red hair held in by a yellow string, a white and blue cheerleader outfit with orange shoes sitting nearby. She climbed down and walked up to her, noticing that the doll's right arm had a rip and said "Oh, poor doll... if only I could fix her up with some needle and thread."

"Maybe we can help." a voice said

Strawberry turned around and said "Who's there?"

"Uh... nobody..." The voice said

"Oh you silly, come on out!" Strawberry said cheerfully.

"Well... ok." The figure turned out to be a pink jelly like monster with five eyes and wearing a green sweater a matching cap.

"Uh... hello." The monster said "My name's Scott Squibbles... but my friends call me Squishy." (He's from Monsters University)

"Hello there Squishy, you look nice today." Strawberry said with a smile "Do you think you can help me find a needle and some thread?"

"Ok." Squishy said with a smile. He walked over to a basket and pulled out some light blue thread and a needle before he gave them to Strawberry. She went to work and in no time the doll was just as good as new.

"There we go, she should be fine now." Strawberry said

Squishy smiled and said "Wow, I tried to fix her before but... it kinda doesn't work without fingers... and the others kept poking themselves." He pulled the doll into a hug and Strawberry smiled at him. When he noticed her he blushed and said "I... look stupid don't I? I mean guys don't naturally play with dolls right?"

"I think it's sweet that you do." Strawberry said "It shows your kind and sensitive."

"R-Really?" Squishy said as he blushed harder and smiled "You think so?"

"Know so." Strawberry said

"Don't forget about us man!" shouted another voice before the other monsters came out.

One was a light purple monster with purple spots, tentacles for arms, glasses, a bat shaped mustache and a green shirt. His name was Don Carlton (Monsters University)

One was a purple arch like monster with fuzzy crazy purple fur and stripes across his legs, two little arms and a big mouth. His name was Art (Monsters University).

And the other had yellow skin and two heads wit one head taller and having two brown horns on his head and the smaller one had only one horn and they both had on eyeball and had four arms, tentacle feet that had orange strips and they wore a green sweater. They were Terri and Terry Perry (Monsters University)

"Oh, hello there!" Strawberry said "I'm Strawberry Shortcake!"

"That's a sweet name you have there." Don said "I'm Don and these are Art, Terry with a 'y' and Terri with an 'i' and you've already met Squishy."

"What are all of out doing here?" Strawberry asked

"It's our pad you can say." Art sad "And all this stuff here is our artwork. Made by our own hands."

"Oh wow, you all have such incredible talents." Strawberry said

"Well, the other monsters don't seem to see it that way." Terry said "They think that we're crazy that we would sneak into the human town every night and gather up as much junk we could find to furnish into something new and beautiful."

"Like this!" Terri said as he picked up some origami swans and said "These swans used to be old human mail. Love letters, doctor letters, stuff humans write about and stuff. We never read them but we do make wonderful things out of them."

"We also collect lost things humans have lost and never came back for and add them to our collection." Don said

"Oh wow... you're all very lucky to have such a lovely place to live." Strawberry said

"Well... actually it's only Bella's home... not ours." Squishy said sadly

"Then where do you live?" Strawberry asked

"We'd rather not talk about it." Art said with a frown "Too painful."

Strawberry felt like they were hiding something but didn't have time to figure it out when Blu came back and gave her a pair of Strawberries as he said "Here you go Strawberry, hope you like it."

"Is that your parrot?" Art asked

Blu turned and screamed before he fell over and fainted.

"Not again." Strawberry sighed

"What did I say?" Art asked in confusion.


	7. Nigel and Blueberry's talk

**Song: Father Knows Best (Monster Knows Best; Tangled)**

* * *

**Nigel and Blueberry's Talk**

Back at the treehouse Blueberry was super excited because she knew her father Nigel was coming home at last. And just before her tenth birthday too! Maybe if she played her cards right she could be able to convince him to let her go outside at last! It had been several days and nights but they just got word from a humming bird that he was coming back from his long work as the leader at last.

"Today's the day guys, i'm finally going to do it, i'm going to ask him."

"About time Blueberry," Emilie said "Just go up to him and ask him, heck maybe he'll even let you outside more often."

"You think so?" Blueberry asked

"I know so." Emilie said

"I don't know," Remy said "I've got a bad feeling about what could happen by just asking him. Everybody knows he's not so easy to agree with."

"Maybe i'll get lucky this time." Blueberry said "I mean, the relationship books I've read that every healthy relationship between parent and child is built upon trust, loyalty and-Oh there he is! Hide!"

Remy and Emilie quickly dove into a pilr of junk as Nigel effortlessly flew right through the window and landed with grace on the redwood floor before he lifted his head and said "The wayward father has returned at last."

"Hi daddy." Blueberry said

"Oh my dear little berry, you must've been so lonely here in this little house all by yourself." Nigel said

"Oh it's nothing really." Blueberry said

"Good, that's why I never bring anyone here." Nigel said

The cockatoo walked over to a hand mirror and looked at it as he stroked his feathers and Blueberry turned to see Remy and Emilie motioned her to go ahead. She walked over to her birdy father and said "So Daddy, there's something I want to ask you about."

"Look in the mirror my dear and tell me what you see." Nigel said

Blueberry looked in the mirror and said "I see you and me Daddy."

"That's right, and I see a proud, strong and confident individual." Nigel said. Blueberry grinned an Nigel quipped "Oh look, you're there too." he laughed as Blueberry frowned and he pushed her as he said "I'm just ruffling your feathers, stop taking everything I say so seriously."

Blueberry looked back at her hidden friends as Nigel preened himself and they smiled as they motioned her to go on. She turned around and said "Daddy, there's something I want to say."

"One moment my dear, daddy feels a bit worn down." Nigel said "Mind singing your song for me sweetie?"

Without wasting a second Blueberry prepared a stool for herself to sit on while Nigel went over to stroke her hair and regain his age. Blueberry started to sing her song but she sang it so fast Nigel had to hurry and brush her hair in order to restore his youth.

"Blueberry!" Nigel exclaimed "What was that for?"

"It's just... in a few days it's going to be my birthday! Yay!" Blueberry said

"Oh no it can't be," Nigel said "Because I remembered that your birthday was last year."

"Well, that's the thing about birthdays," Blueberry said "They come every year."

"Don't I know that well?" Nigel asked "So my dear, what would you like for your... what number was it again?"

"Tenth." the girl said

"Tenth birthday present." the cockatoo asked "Another book for your collection? Again?"

"Well... um..." she turned around and the rats gave her thumbs up and she took a deep breath and said "I want to go outside."

Nigel fell over when he heard that and he asked "W-What was that?"

"I... I want to go outside." Blueberry said

At first Nigel didn't know what to do. What if someone discovered Blueberry? He would lose her, and more importantly her magical hair, for sure! Then he got an idea as a light bulb went off in his head.

"You want to go outside?" Nigel asked "Oh why Blueberry it's much to dangerous for someone as small and fragile as you." then he began to sing.

**Nigel: Look at you as fragile as a flower, still a little sapling just a sprout,**

**You know why we stay up in this tree house**

"I know," Blueberry said

**Nigel: That's right, to keep you safe and sound dear,**

**Guess I always knew this day was coming,**

**Knew that soon you want to leave the nest,**

**Soon but not yet,**

**Blueberry: But,**

**Nigel: Shh! Trust me pet,**

**Father knows best,**

Nigel flew over and shut all the windows, making the whole room dark and Blueberry lit a match to see as Nigel went over and scared her on purpose as he uses some puppets and shadows to frighten her even more

**Father knows best,**

**Listen to your father, It's a scary world out there,**

**Father knows best, one way or another,**

**Something will go wrong I swear,**

**Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy quicksand**

**Cannibals and snakes, the plague!**

**Blueberry: No!**

**Nigel: Yes!**

**Blueberry: But-**

Nigel opened a book about bugs and pointed to a large picture of one that made Blueberry stare at it and painted a picture of a rat with fangs in his mouth on the floor with red paint from Blueberry's art supplies.

**Nigel: Also large bugs, beasts with pointy teeth and-**

**Stop no more you'll just upset me,**

**Father's right here,**

**Father will protect you, darling here's what I subject!**

Nigel stood over a row of candles as he walked down the stairs like a movie star before he flew into the air, putting out the candles as he flapped his wings.

**Skip the drama, stay with Papa,**

**Father knows best!**

Blueberry tried to relit the candles but Nigel would always put them out before he confronted her and pointed out a few of her 'flaws' with his wings and talons.

**Father know best, take it from your poppy,**

**On your own you won't survive,**

**Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy,**

**Please, they'd eat you up alive!**

**Gullible, Naïve, positively grubby, Dizzy and a bit,**

**Well, um Vague! **

**Plus I believe your getting kind of chubby,**

**I'm just saying cause I love you!**

**Father understands,**

**Father's here to help you,**

**All I have is one request!**

Nigel stood before Blueberry in the middle of the treehouse and Blueberry ran over to hug him and he said "Blueberry?"

"Yes?" Blueberry asked

"Don't ever ask to leave this tree house ever again." Nigel said with a stern voice

"Yes, daddy." Blueberry said sadly

"That's a good girl, always loyal and obedient to her father. Just how I raised you. You would never disobey daddy would you my little berry?"

"No... never." Blueberry said

Nigel grinned and said "That's what I always love to hear my dear."

**Nigel: Don't forget it, you'll regret it,**

**Father knows best.**

As he walked away Blueberry felt like all her confidence had just walked right out the door and she sighed sadly. Remy knew this was going to happen but didn't say anything because the last thing he wanted was to make himself and his brother more miserable and to hide from Nigel. Blueberry walked over to her bed to lay down on it and shed a tear as Remy and Emile did the same for their little friend. They had to comfort her somehow... but how?

Little did they know that soon their lives would change thanks to the unexpected arrival of a squirrel and a rat in the most unexpected way.


	8. Surly and Buddy's nut heist gone Awry

**Song: None**

* * *

**Surly and Buddy's Nut Heist Gone Arwy**

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, a line of animals were placing food in an old oak that served as their food bank for winter. It was just like they had always done year after year. However what none of them were aware was that while they were storing up one end of the tree something was about to take place at the other end of the tree.

As the squirrel guards stood before the entrance of the food bank tree two figures stood behind some tall grass watching and waiting for the perfect chance to pounce.

The first was a purple squirrel with a white underbelly and brown eyes. His name was Surly Squirrel (The Nut Job)

The second was a blue rat with a white underbelly, pink paws, tail and ears and green eyes. His name was Buddy (The Nut Job)

Surly was the most wanted nut thief around and this heist would be no differently like he had done for years. He turned to Buddy and said "Ok, got the bags ready?"

Buddy nodded eagerly and hopped up and down. Surly handed him a small rock and motioned him to toss it. Buddy responded by tossing the rock past the guards as the soft sounding thud of the pebble attracted the guards attention as they went off to look for whatever made the sound.

As they looked for the pebble Surly and Buddy ran into the bank and stuffed their bags full of food, mainly nuts, as much as they could before they ran out. As they left the guards spotted them and shouted "GET THEM!"

Surly and Buddy ran away as fast as they could as the sound of thundering feet of animals great and small charged behind them. Surly looked around and said "We've got to find a place to hide Buddy, anywhere that's out of sight from these guys!"

Buddy looked around before he looked up and saw the treehouse and stopped before he pointed to it. Surly stopped and looked up to see the treehouse before he said "Perfect Buddy! They'll never think of looking up there!"

The rat and the Squirrel climbed up the tree and ducked right into the treehouse. They hid as the thunderous feet of the mob animals past them and Surly let out a sigh of relief before he chuckled and said "Ha! Gave those chumps the slip once again!" He reached into his bag and pulled out an acorn "And now, we feast."

BANG!

Surly's face froze into a goofy smile after a spoon whacked him on the back of the head and he fell over, revealing that the one who had hit him was Blueberry, who rushed Buddy and the rat fell over and he curled up in defence and covered his eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Blueberry demanded "Where did you come from? Who sent you here? If you've come to take me away your out of luck bub!"

Buddy shivered and whimpered as he cried out of fear of being hit like Surly or worse. Seeing the way he coward in fear made Blueberry feel guilty. She lowerd her spoon and said "Oh, hey now... Don't cry, i didn't mean to scare you... but aren't you going to hurt me?"

Buddy looked at her and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry, i made a mistake." Blueberry said She reached out and gently stroked the rat's head. Buddy smiled in delight and sat up as Blueberry pet him and she said "You like that don't you? Why don't you tell me your name?"

Buddy frowned and shyly turned his head away "Can't you talk?" Blueberry asked

Buddy sniffled and the girl said "Well, that's ok. Not everybody can do anything. But i bet you're a better climber then me."

Buddy looked at her and grinned. Then he looked down at his stomach as it rumbled loudly and he rubbed it to sooth the hunger. Blueberry noticed the nuts and gave one to Buddy before she said "Here, take it... it's to make up from that horrible mistake i made."

Buddy smiled and stood up. He patted Blueberry's head and ate the nut while Remy and Emilie came out as the blue rat said "Blueberry, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but it's not an invasion." Blueberry said as Buddy ate more nuts from his bag "Just look at him, isn't he the cutest little rat you've ever seen?"

Hearing that Buddy stopped and blushed bright red as he grinned with joy. He had never been told about how cute he was but now that he had he was truely flattered.

"I thought I was the cutest rat you've ever seen." Emilie said with a frown

"Oh, all of you are cute." Blueberry said "I didn't mean to sound like i was favoring him for you... i'm thinking of calling him Squeak."

Buddy stopped eating again and turned to Blueberry with confusion. Remy and Emile couldn't help but laugh as Remy said "That... that won't work, it's too rediculas!"

"Well, what else am i going to call him?" Blueberry asked "He's not the talkative type as i've observed."

"Ugh... Buddy?"

Blueberry, Remy, Emilie and Buddy turned to see that Surly was recovering from his lost of coiniousness and he shook his head and said "Oh man, what hit me?" He looked up as Blueberry stood before him. Eye to eye he stared at her before he screamed and backed away in alarm as he fell backwards and he gasped as he cried "This, this isn't happening!"

"What are you talking about?" Blueberry asked

"There is no way i'm actually seeing a human smaller then me standing right in front of... me and the rats!" Surly exclaimed before he said "Wait, rats?"

"Remy and Emilie," Remy said "Glad to meet you."

Surly rubbed his eyes, hopping he was dreaming about the whole thing... but he wasn't. But he sue hoped that someone would give him an explanation for how a human could be so small!


	9. Beyond Strawberry's Wildest Dreams

**Song: Beyond My Wildest Dreams (The Little Mermaid Musical)**

* * *

**Beyond Strawberry's Wildest Dreams**

Back in the monsters cave at that very same morning Strawberry walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air as the birds sang and the bees buzzed in the air. Never before had Strawberry had felt so free before in all her life. If only Serena and Grace could be here to join them. For once in her life she couldn't care less that her family was doing while she was away, she was too much awestruck at the beauty of nature to worry.

"Oh Hey Strawberry." Don said as he walked over to the very little girl "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Oh yes Don, very beautiful." Strawberry said "I just wish i knew how to enjoy it."

"See that pond?" Don asked

Strawberry saw the glistening pond that had birds and fish and even frogs enjoying themselves and she said "Yes? Why?"

Don grinned and showed her a small boat made out of popcical sticks and said "Because i've got this lovely boat all nice and ready for you. If you don't mind a little sailing."

"Oh, i've never been sailing in a little boat made for me before!" Strawberry exclaimed happily

"Well trust me your going to love it." Don said "And it's so sturdy you can even dance on it if you want! Just try not to fall overboard."

"Not to worry, i'm a good swimmer." Strawberry said

"Good, then here we go." Don said.

He went over to the water and gently placed the arts and crafts made boat in the water and helped Strawberry climbed into it. She got comfortable as Don gave her another popcical stick for her to use as a paddle before he gently pushed the ship away and said "Have a happy time sailing Strawberry! I'll keep an eye out for trouble!"

"I will!" Strawberry said as she paddled away "And thank you so much!"

"My Pleasure!" Don called out before he sat under the shade of a tree and relaxed.

She smiled as she paddled across the cool waters before she took another deep breath and sang a song.

**Strawberry: Oh, just look,**

**It's like i'm in a story book,**

She dipped her fingers into the waters and scooped it up before she stossed it into the air and watched the water sparkled before it splashed back into the pond.

**Oh, it's bliss, I dreamed that it would be somewhat,**

**But not like this!**

A dragonfly flew overhead and hovered in the air before it flew away as a frog tried to snatch it up. The frog then jumped back into the pond and it made a wave what rocked Strawberry's boat but she laughed out loud happily as she paddled long and saw several other forest animals enjoying themselves on the banks of the pond's shores like deer, possums, bevers, bears and snails on the rocks.

**Look over there, oh my god,**

**How very odd!**

**And what might they be,**

**Something splendid, maybe,**

**Look over there,**

**Can you bust,**

**Isn't it just bedazzling, dazing,**

**Utterly amazing!**

**Gazing around it's like to die!**

**Just seeing it feels so good,**

**I'd scream if I only could,**

Strawberry waved at the animals as they went on their day and some even stared at her as she paddled by, wondering who, and what, she was since they've never seen such a small human girl before.

**I hoped and wished and wanted so to be here,**

**Wished and prayed and planned it to a 't'!**

**Prayed and wow!**

**Just look-it's really me here,**

**Walking around, strange as it seems,**

**Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!**

She past by a family of crows and she waved as she cried "Hello!" to them and the crows turned to each other in awe as they switched past themselves and the little girl in her makeshift boat along with a group of bugs.

**Crow 1: Look at her there, looking round,**

**Making lots of sounds,**

**Crow 2: She keeps own gawking,**

**Crow 3: Weird how she's now cawing,**

**Bug 1: Look at her stare, what is this,**

**Who'd pick that miss to stay for dinner,**

**Bug 2: What would they see in her,**

**Bug 3: Maybe she's just a bug who's shy!**

**Crows and Bugs together: Just picture a dating chat,**

**Like anyone would date that!**

Strawberry didn't know she had been insulted by some crows and bugs who though she was either a bird or a bug. She just enjoyed herself as she paddled her way across the pond and she reached out to pet a baby bever as one came out of the pond and he smiled before he swam away to join his siblings and his mother.

**S****trawberry: I hoped and wish and wondered what i'd do here,**

**Wished and prayed and pictured what i'd see,**

**Prayed and wow!**

**My prayers are coming true here,**

**Look at it all, look how it gleams!**

**Lovely beyond my wildest dreams.**

She leaned back and looked up as the sun shined down on the forest floor and She smiled as she soaked in the warmth feeling on her face as she ran her fingers through her hair.

**Look, the sun,**

**So beautiful and bright and warm,**

**Nature's gifts, are magnificent from head to toe,**

**And oh, I talked and wished my life would feel enchanted,**

She got up and saw a duckling head towards her as he squacked happily

**Wished and prayed that fate would here my plea,**

She reached out and stroked the ducklings soft, fluffy feathers as she sang

**Prayed and wow, my prayers are more then granted.**

She gave the duckling a quick peck on the cheek before the bird swam off back to his mother while she waved good bye happily before she took in the rest of the forest senery before she danced around on her boat happily.

**Look it all, daises and all, perfect as you could please here,**

**Wonders galore, and even more, gee did I mention i'm here,**

**And if, who knows?, all of it goes, passing even these extremes!**

**Just look at me and you will see someone beyond her wildest dreams!**


	10. Blueberry's Life Finally Begins

**Song: When will my life begin (Reprise) **

* * *

**Blueberry's Life Finally Begins**

Back in Blueberry's Tree house Surly still couldn't believe that he was talking to a human child that was so small he could look down at her. Apparently she had already won Buddy's trust since the look on his face indicated a slight blush as he gobbled down some nuts. He grabbed a nut and hit himself on the head with it.

"Ouch!" he cried as he held his head.

"Are you ok?" Blueberry asked

"Well... yeah," Surly said as he rubbed his head "At least I know I'm not dreaming."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Blueberry asked "I'm Blueberry Muffin. And these rats here are Emilie and Remy."

"Hi." Remy said

"How are you doing?" Emilie asked

"Well... Name's Surly, just Surly and the rat eating his nuts over there is Buddy." Surly said as he pointed a thumb to his own rat companion "And while we're at it what's with the name? Your parents bakers or something?"

"No, it's because i was born with blue hair," Blueberry said as she ran her fingers across her hair "And another reason is because when i was born all the blueberries in the forest became ripe in season. Why were you called Surly?"

"I... have no idea." Surly said "Make it was mom and dad's sick joke or something. But enough of that, I'm leaving."

"But you just got here." Blueberry said

"And I'm leaving before i lose my mind." Surly said "I mean, come on, humans aren't suppost to be that small!"

"Well, we happen to like her size." Remy said "But if your going to be so rude about it how about you-"

"Wait!" Blueberry cried.

The rodents turned their heads to her in full attention and Surly said "What's up now?"

"I... i want to ask you a favor..." Blueberry asked "W-Will you take me to Vaniville Town?"

"Why would i want to do that?" Surly asked "All i want is to get my nuts and get out of here as soon as poss-" he gasped when he realized his bag was empty and said "Hey! Who swiped my nuts?!"

"URP!"

The jumped when they heard that loud burp and turned to see Emilie, who had eaten all of the squirrel's nuts and Remy snapped "Emilie!"

"Sorry!" Emilie said

"Oh great." Surly groaned "There goes my nuts... now what am I going to do?!"

"Well, maybe they have more in Vaniville town... so how about it?" Blueberry asked "You become my guide and take me to the human town and I'll help you find as much food as you want."

Surly growled and face palmed himself before he said "Fine. But only until I get my nuts. Then we split ways."

Blueberry whooped for joy and tackled Surly in a hug. Buddy smiled at his friend and Surly tried not to throw a fit as he looked at her before he sighed and patted her head "Yeah, very cute kid. Now we have to get outta here."

* * *

Outside the treehouse Surly and Buddy were already climbing down as Sully called as he looked up at Blueberry, who was grasping the tree's bark with all her might in worry. Remy gently stroked her back and said "Don't worry Blueberry, everything's going to be ok. Soon your dream of exploring the world outside will come true! Just take it nice and easy."

Blueberry looked down at the big grassy forest floor and then up at her tree house as she sang.

**Blueberry: Look at the world so close and i'm half way to it,**

**Look at it all so big, do I even dare?**

**Look at me, there at last, I just have to do it.**

**Should I...**

**No, here I go.**

She started to climb down but she misplaced a foot and she ended up falling down from the branch to the bottom of the tree as the rodents looked on in shock. Luckily Blueberry landed right in the center of a daisy and it's soft petals and center cushioned the little girl's fall. She sighed before the flower bent and dumped her on the ground and she rolled around for a while before she came to a stop, laughing all the way. She reached out and touched a blade of grass for the first time and rubbed her arm on the ground, getting dirt on herself for the first time as well.

**Just smell the grass, the dirt,**

**Just like I dreamed they'd be,**

She stoop up as the wind blew across her hair and she ran with the wind happily before she stepped in a puddle and tossed the water happily.

**Jut feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me.**

**For like the first time ever I'm completely free!**

Then she ran forwards towards some sunrays the trees were making and skipped, hopped and did some cartwheels for fun in the cool afternoon.

**I could go running, and racing,**

**And dancing, and chasing,**

**And leaping and bounding,**

**Hair flying, heart pounding,**

**And splashing and reeling,**

**And finally feeling,**

She stood on a rock as some butterflies of many different colors fluttered overhead the little girl and she smiled the biggest of smiles as the sun shined it's warmth on her face. She never knew that the sun's rays would feel so good!

**Here's where my life begins!**

She happily hopped on a rock before she lost her balance and fell backwards with a splat. Surly, Buddy, Remy and Emilie ran over and looked over the rock and saw Blueberry sitting in the mud before she splashed around on it happily and said "Ooh, this mud is soo... muddy! It's so cool and dirty, I love it!"

"Uh, how long has this kid been kept topside?" Surly asked Remy "Cause I don't think that's normal human behavior."

"So she never got outside much." Remy said "In fact... ever... So what?"

"You mean this kid's never been in the great outdoors? Ever!?" Surly asked in shock

"Nope." Emilie said.

"Oh boy," The purple squirrel said with a sigh "This is going to be a very long day."


	11. Strawberry and Blueberry Meet

**Song: none**

* * *

**Blueberry and Strawberry Meet**

Back at the monster's cave Strawberry was still enjoying her little boat ride in the pond. Don was enjoying himself as he took a nap in the sun. Squishy, Terry, Terri and Art walked out and joined him as Art said "Hey Don, how's our little human?"

"Enjoying some smooth sailing." Don said "Nothing to worry about."

Strawberry's little boat kept floating on the water of the pond before a strong current swept the boat away and Strawberry yelped as the sudden change made her drop her oar and she cried out "Oh my! Help!"

"Uh? Strawberry?" Squishy asked before he saw the very little girl sail out of the pond and right into a stream "Strawberry! She's floating away!"

"Quick! After her!" Don cried as he got up in alarm.

The monsters ran as fast as they could to catch up with the little girl as the stream got faster and faster. But the monsters didn't give up, they arrived at a tree that was over the edge of the stream and they worked together to push down a branch and scoop up Strawberry and her boat in it.

Strawberry sighed and said "Thank you so much!"

"Our pleasure." Terry said "Now let's get you out of here." The two headed monster reached out to grab the boat and the girl but then they lost their grip and they fell on top of their other friends while the branch catapulted Strawberry across the forest as she screamed

"STRAWBERRY!" The ok monsters exclaimed in shock and horror before they ran after her, hoping to catch her before she could end up crashing into something or go splat on the ground!

* * *

Meanwhile Blueberry was skipping along her merry way as she laughed happily while Remy, Emilie, Buddy and Surly walked behind her. Surly mumbled to himself about how he got himself into this predicament as his stomach rumbled loudly, he didn't get to eat much since Emilie ate his nuts and now he was stomach was grumbling to no end.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Surly said as he rubbed his stomach "If this day doesn't kill me this hunger pain will."

"I said I was sorry!" Emilie said

"Shut up." Surly snapped. His stomach rumbled even louder and he sighed uneasily. Blueberry had heard the rumbling sound and picked a few Strawberries from a bush before he gave one to the squirrel and said "Here, have some nice fresh berries."

"No thanks." Surly said as he crossed his arms "It's thanks to you and the pack rat i'm starving!"

"Oh please!" Blueberry said "Pretty please?"

"Ugh, alright, fine." Surly said as he snatched a strawberry from the girl "Anything to keep you quiet." He looked at the berry and took a bite... before he snatched the other berries and ate them all up! He sat down as he rubbed the bulge in his stomach before he let out a burp and said "Oh man, I never knew that berries tasted so good."

"Well, congratulations on trying something new." Blueberry said before she reached out to hug him... but Surly held her at bay with his arm and said "I said it was good, don't push it kid."

Suddenly they heard someone scream and looked up to see something shiny fall from the sky and land with a thud inside the middle of the berry bush.

"What the heck was that!?" Surly asked in shock

"Let's find out!" Blueberry said

"Blue, that might not be a good idea," Emilie said as Blueberry went into the bush "What if whatever it was attacks! BLUE!"

Blueberry pushed her way past the branches, leaves and berries before she saw the boat, which was now wrecked in the crash and saw Strawberry hanging on her skirt on a branch before she said "Uh, hello! Will anyone help me!"

"I will!" Blueberry said before she grabbed Strawberry's hands and pulled her off, which resulted in both of them tumbling out of the bush and right into broad daylight in front of the rodents. They gasped as Blueberry and Strawberry got up and stared at each other, eye to eye for the very first time. Neither of the girls knew what to say as they smiled with glee as they mirrorred the other's movements, such as walking, stomping, waving their arms, wiggling their fingers, blinked their eyes and pressed their hands aginst the others.

Once their fingers touched something magical happened. Magic rippled through their hair and they shined brightly before the two parted fingers and the glowing hair stopped glowing. Blueberry smiled and said "Oh wow... your... your just like me!"

"And your just like me!" Strawberry exclaimed happily as she giggled happily "Finally, i've meet someone who's just as small as me!"

"Me too!" Blueberry said happily "Is this your first time outside? Because it's mine to!"

"I just got here yesterday." Strawberry said

"I just got here today!" Blueberry said happily

Both girls squealed happily as they braced each other and hopped around happily. Surly grabbed his head and said "Oh great, as if one wasn't bad enough, now there's two!?"

"Say Blueberry," Emilie said "Maybe... i think maybe she could be like, your sister or something!"

"Really Emilie?" Blueberry asked "I mean, dad never said that i had a sister."

"The only sister i have is back home." Strawberry said.

"Well, it's a possibilty!" Emilie said "That or it could be just coininsetence."

Suddenly Terry, Terri, Don, Art and Squishy arrived and they shouted "Strawberry!"

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Blueberry and the rodents shreaked before they ran away in terror.

"No wait come back!" Strawberry cried out "They won't hurt you! Guys!"

The Oozmas clamored over her as Squishy picked her up and hugged her as he cried "Oh Strawberry! Thank goodness your still in one peice! Are you hurt? You didn't scratch yourself did you?"

"No... but i meet another girl who was like me." Strawberry said sadly "But you scared her and her friends away."

"Oh, we're so sorry." Terry said "We'll make it up to you somehow... i promise."

"But first we gotta head back to Bella's to tell her..." Terri looked around but he was starting to realize that he didn't know the way he came as did the other brothers as his voice trailed off "What... we... had... found?"

"Uh, does anyone know where home is?" Don asked

"I thought you knew." Art said

The monsters looked at themselves and said "Uh oh."


	12. Unexpected Dilemmas

**Song: none**

* * *

**Unexpected Dilemmas**

Back at the tree where the crime had taken place the forest animals were gathered around and talked about the very same thing; About how to get Surly and punish him for his crimes. You see, stealing nuts wasn't the only crime he had committed over the years. He had stole, cheated, lied and did whatever it took to get nuts.

"What are we going to do with Surly?" asked a chipmunk

"This time he's gone too far!" cried a mouse

"Someone has to stop him!" a deer said

"But how are we going to do that?" a mole asked "He's crafty! Sneaky and he's hard to find!"

"There has to be someone who can catch him!" a groundhog exclaimed "Someone, Anyone!"

The a familiar animal appeared in the middle of the croud and he said "Might I make a suggestion?" Everyone looked down to see that it was Nigel and he said "Well, what if we placed a reward on his head? Say, anything their hearts desire? Whatever the price they want, I will be glad to pay."

"You mean, if we want more food for winter instead of our regular share?" A bear asked

"If we want something we couldn't have it'll be ours?" a squirrel asked

"We would earn a hand in marriage or something?" a mouse asked

"Yes yes, anything your greedy hearts desire!" Nigel said "As of this moment this is the price on Surly's head; his capture for anything the hero's heart desires!"

At that all the forest animals left in a hurry and left Nigel in the dust. He coughed and waved his wings to blow away the dust before it got in his eyes and he muttered to himself "Ugh. What a bunch of animals. So uncivilized and disparate, as if i'm ever going to actually give them their hearts desire." and with that he flew away into the

What he didn't know was that one of the animals had stayed behind and heard what he said. It was a beautiful red squirrel with brown paws and bright green eyes. Her name was Andie (The Nut Job) And she knew that Nigel must be bad news ever since she first met him and after what she heard she knew she was right.

"I have to warn Surly." Andie said. She knew she would be doing the wrong thing to warn Surly about the bounty the cockatoo had placed on his head but she had also known him when they were both babies and knew he had to know about the bounty to protect himself.

"I have to find and warn Surly." she said to herself before she went on her way to find Surly.

* * *

After he had flown away Nigel flew back to his treehouse home and landed gracefully in the center saying "My little berry, i'm home!"

No responce.

That was odd, Blueberry would always respond to him. The cockatoo looked around for his girl but when he turned up with nothing he began to panic before he stumbled upon a clue; a pair of empty nut bags on the floor with nut shells littering the floor.

That was when he put the peices together. Surly must've invated his domisile and made off with Blueberry! He looked at his feathers and worried about what would happen if the magical anti-aging affects of Blueberry's magic hair wore off and he began to age. What if he failed to find Blueberry by the time the magic fully wore off? He would turn into nothing but a pile of feathers and dust! He had to find and bring Blueberry back before time runs out.

"I'm coming for you Blueberry." Nigel swore to himself "And once your back in my talons i'll make sure you never leave me again... _ever."_

And with that he took to the air and began his search for his daughter before anyone else discovers her hair's special powers.

* * *

Somewhere in another part of the forest Serena was looking for Strawberry as she called out "Strawberry! Strawberry! Where are you?"

Not to far away Bella was looking arounds for her monster friends as she called out "Squishy! Don! Art! Terry and Terri! Where are you?" She sighed sadly and said "Oh where are they? I hope my love can find them."

Suddenly their was a scream and a loud gulp sound before it was fallowed by a huge burp. Bella looked around before he saw a candy-bug like creature with a man's head with white hair and a crown on his head. His name was King Candy (Wreck it Ralph) and he had a medium bulge in his stomach, which was moving since he had swallowed Serena and she was now in a full blown panic attack mode as she cried "Let me out of here! Mommy! Save me!"

"You swallowed another human intruder again didn't you?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms

"What? It's just what i do love." King Candy said as he pressed his tummy down due to Serena's punches and struggles "How else will i be able to protect us? Besides, i don't digest humans."

"You were suppost to focus only on finding our friends and Strawberry Shortcake." Bella said

"Wait, your looking for Strawberry?" Serena asked before she shouted "DON'T YOU DARE EAT HER! SHE'S TOO SWEET AND INNOCENT!" She began to bang really hard and the monster held his stomach down "Calm down you little human cryer, we're not going to eat the little girl, she's to small to even be a snack."

"Liar! You're just saying that, but i bet you already did eat her up and digest her!" Serena exclaimed

"I'm not lying, it's true." Bella said "She's not eaten, just lost in the woods. Along with our monster friends. How do you know Strawberry anyway?"

"I'm her sister!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh, so your the one she's been talking about." Bella said as she smiled at her love's oversized belly "Well, you just stick with us and we'll be able to find her in no time."

"But i won't be able to look for her if i'm in here." Serena said "Let me out now!"

"Nope, you'll be fine inside my tummy." King Candy said as he rubbed his middle "Besides, i don't trust you, the last time i just let a human go they went hunters after us to take my love Bella's head. So, to put it shortly, your our prisoner."

Serena cried as she struggled inside the cy-bug monster's stomach while Bella patted it and said "Come on, let's find them." And their search continued with Serena as a prisoner inside King Candy's tummy.


	13. Stuck Together

**Song: none**

* * *

**Stuck Together**

While the others were running away from the monsters Andie was walking down a path with an old matches box strapped to her back like a backpack and she was minding her own business when suddenly Surly, the rats and Blueberry crashed into her before they landed smack against a tree.

Surly was still seeing double when he got up and came face to face with Andie, who exclaimed "Surly! What are you doing?!"

"What are you doing here?" Surly asked "I was busy running for my life!"

"From another angry mob?" Andie asked

"From monsters!" Surly said "Now if you don't mind I have to keep-gah!" he fell over and Andie was yanked forward along with him. Both squirrels were confused until they realized that there was tree sap stuck on their tails and what was worse when thy tried to pull them apart they kept coming back together.

"Oh great," Surly groaned "We're stuck together!"

"I can't get stuck to you, I have to get back home before sundown!" Andie cried

"And I have to keep running for my life!" Surly cried back.

They tried to yank their tails apart but it was no use, the red and purple squirrel were stuck together! Blueberry was puzzled and was lost in deep though before she said "Oh, I got it! Maybe we can wash it off with some soap in water, I've read books that say it always works with super sticky stuff."

"That's so sweet sweetie but-" Andie's eyes bulged out and her tail puffed out before she screamed and ran into Surly, who she toppled over and cried "What is that?!"

"What do you mean what is that?" Surly asked "Haven't you ever seen a tiny human being before?" then he screamed when the Oozmas came out and both squirrels hit their heads and fel over in dead faint while the rats hugged each other in worry and fear as they shut their eyes tight.

"Are you guys alright?"

Blueberry smiled when Strawberry came out and said "Oh, it's you!"

"Don't worry, these monsters wouldn't hurt anyone." Strawberry said "They're my friends."

Terry and Terri bet down and Scooped up Blueberry and Strawberry, making the rats faint. Blueberry clung on to the monsters fingers until they were at the top and Strawberry hopped over to her saying "Don't worry, these are kind and friendly monsters, they wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That's not what my father told me." Blueberry said "He always say that monsters eat little girls like me and you the moment they get the chance."

"We wouldn't do that." Terry said "That's nothing but a lie made by cowardly humans."

"Besides, you wouldn't fill us up for even a day even if we did." Terri said

"Terri!"

"What? I'm just kidding!" the younger brother protested.

Blueberry and Strawberry giggled at the brothers and the blue haired girl said "You're right Strawberry, they are sweet." she blew a kiss at the brothers and they both blushed bright red as their lower arms twisted around each other.

"Oh gosh, that's so sweet." Terri said

"I want one! Don't forget about me!" Art said "I want an air kiss too!"

"You'll all get air kisses!" Strawberry said with glee.

"Yay!" the monsters cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile Bella was on a rock with King Candy, who's stomach was still big and round because of Serena trapped inside. As Serena struggled inside her fleshy prison Bella leaned against it and said "Oh boys, where could you have gone?"

"Hey! I'm not a sofa!" Serena yelled even thought her voice was muffled thanks to the bug monster's tummy.

"Oh hush up." Bella said as she elbowed the bumpy mound "It's not our fault you stumbled on to us. Now we're going to have to keep you here until we find the Oozmas and make sure they and Strawberry are alright."

"But you can't keep me here, I have a mother waiting for me back at home!" Serena exclaimed

"You're going to stay in there until either my love or I say so." Bella said

"Well, at last tell me what's so important about finding these Oozmas." Serena said

At that Bella's mood changed and she sighed "Well... you see they're runaways."

"R-Runaways?" Serena asked, her mood changing as well.

"Yes, you see, well, there were bad monsters picking on them just because nobody thought they were actually good monsters, they even got their hearts broken by two of their best friends Mike and Sulley. Art, Terri, Terry, Don and Squishy couldn't take the abuse anymore so they ran away. I stumbled across them and gave them a place to stay in my humble cave. It's been so long now and... well, now they're more like family and we're stuck with each other... but now their lost."

Serena felt sorry for the monsters and said "Well, maybe I can help you look for them."

"Nice try, but no." King Candy said, already on to her plot.

"Oh Man." Serena grunted.

"Sorry human," Bella said as she patted her love's bulging tummy "But it looks like you'll be staying here with us for a while."

"But i have to find Strawberry," Serena said "She's my tiny little sister, and she's only as big as my palm. Who knows how much trouble she could get into? What if someone already ate her and she's trapped inside someone's tummy like me!"

"Not likely," Bella said "They really don't like the taste of humans, kind of plain and yucky they say."

"All but me that is." King Candy said

"Lucky me." Serena groaned. She sighed as she huddled herself and knew there was nothing she could do now. Especially when Bella began to ramage through her backpack out of curiosity. She could only hope that Strawberry was alright... if she was not...

_'Oh Strawberry, it was bad enough losing your sister... i don't want to lose you too." _Serena thought as she began to shed tears quietly.


End file.
